


A Pain Never Forgotten

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: A Pain Never Forgotten [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 1991, 2012, Children, Crime, Death, Drama, Drunkness, F/M, Federal Agents, Lies, London, Long Lost Family, Loss, Love, Navy, Sex, UK - Freeform, USA, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new member of the NCIS team...</p><p>Or an old member of the family?!</p><p>It can never be good news, could this new arrival bring nothing but bad memories, good parties and danger?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1991

**March 1991.**

“Due to the bodies been so badly burnt identification was difficult, from the larger of the two bodies I was able to establish using dental records that the body was indeed Shannon Gibbs, however the smaller of the two bodies, the face was to badly beaten and with them only been young teeth they were too fragile and most have been broken therefore I was unable to create a match to any dental records. Due to the location of the bodies and the fact that they were together and the situation as a whole I have to follow my instincts and claim this body to be that of Kelly Gibbs.” said the doctor, who when looked at closely had a face full of worry lines that seemed to have doubled in depth since the start of this case. He turned to look at the other doctor he was addressing with his findings. The second doctor’s weary face mirrored that of the first, full of worry an sadness due to the lack of sleep and the mounting pressure.

The second doctor began "I will tell Gibbs, I think he already knows deep in his heart, but he wanted proof, I'll go get him" The tired doctor brought special agent Gibbs down to autopsy to see the bodies, the doctor warned against it however Gibbs was a strong minded man he always had been. He intimidated most people due to his strong nature and aggressive approach that's what had made him a good marine. But when he was with his family he was like a different guy, so loving and caring, but when it came to protecting his family his marine side still shone through. His face seemed strong but once in a while a cheeky grin, a rare smile would appear although these moments seemed long gone, since the now confirmed death of his wife and the assumed death of his only daughter.

The doctor could not apologise enough even though he had no idea what it was like to lose a loved one especially a child. After the stray tear ran down Gibbs' face, anger shot through his eyes "I will get the bastard that did this" Gibbs turned on his heel and left. The second doctor turned to the first "he never wants to be seen as vulnerable, poor soul. Bag up the bodies be careful not to damage them the fire made a real mess of them, I know they wanted to send a signal but still I still see no motive to burn the bodies ... Anyway put them in the cooler"


	2. 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have now moved from 1991 to 2012.  
> The team are up to thier usual bickering

**2012**

He saw his head in the scope of his sniper, he braces himself, takes a breath, **BANG!**

He shot up coming to his senses immediately. He was at home in bed ... Alone. It wasn't the first time that he killed a man, but that was the one that always haunted him. Acting alone, he was always thankful that Mike Franks had secretly given him the case file and he had managed to locate Pedro Hernandez in Mexico he didn't think twice to take his life after he had taken those of his wife and daughter but it still didn't stop the pain he felt. He sometimes wondered what would have happened to Kelly as she had grown into a young woman. Would she have gone to college? Would she live her life to help others? Would she be like him and catch criminals? Or be his old self? Kill for a living? He shuddered at that and got up out of bed to fetch a glass of water.

He drove to work the next day feeling tired as he struggled to settle after the dream. Knowing he would need double he's usual caffeine fix. Even after three other marriages ... And divorces it still hurt him to think of Shannon, but most of all Kelly.

The lift made a 'bing' sound as it opened up onto his second home and what he now believed to be his new family, he looked over them and a little smile would creep across his face, he trusted them all with his life and valued them all individually for their unique traits and talents. Everyday they managed to surprise him and keep him on his toes he loved them dearly. He knew they may not all be the smartest but they were the best and all clicked and worked well together, even if they did argue sometimes.

"If you touch my computer again I'll have to kick your ass" Ziva said a little louder then she meant to showing clear frustration.  
"Oh, calm down Ziva were all family here and we should know if your going on a date, shouldn't we probie? Exclaimed Tony looking towards McGee. Who looked up at the mention of his 'name'  
"erm... Well ... Well" McGee stuttered as he started to blush. McGee was still classed as a junior agent, and was used to all the nicknames given to him. He was a shy, quiet and a very intelligent guy and also a clever agent however he was still the butt of all of Tony's jokes, even though Tony deep down did have true affection for him, Tony was a higher ranked agent then McGee and never let him forget it he was constantly joking around and flirting with women especially Ziva a young Israeli woman with lightly tanned skin and dark hair she was a trained killer by Mossad in her home land she had first come to NCIS undercover but had earned the trust of her team.

"Give it up DiNozzo!" Gibbs called making the team jump and go back to work.

"What have we got today?" He asked.

Tony started "Well boss Ziva is going on a date and ..."

"NOT in your silly arguments" Gibbs interrupted with his signature head slap to accompany. "McGee anything actually about work to talk about?"

McGee once again with a stutter began to explain "not a lot really ... We were just all catching up on paperwork, except they are sending a new agent today, she's highly recommended by the Royal British Navy police and she asked to join this team directly, she's highly intelligent and a well all rounder with knowledge in crime scenes, forensics, interrogation and some idea of autopsy".

"Damn! Probie, did you study her file all night?" Teased Tony

"No! We don't even have her name, it was just in some brief notes that was sent to us, I thought it strange for them not to add her name, but it's a surprise to all of us now, I heard she's a tough cookie Tony, she'll eat you alive" jested McGee.

"Anyway" Gibbs interjected "Why the hell is she coming into my team?"

"Because..." director vance appeared at the top of stairs making the whole team jump and look up at him" I have a friend in England, needs a favour, he says that even though the girl is young she has drive, she has worked hard within the Royal British Navy police but has started to rebel against her guardians and lost her way a little, shes become a bit of party girl and keeps getting into trouble threatening her position, they thought a transfer here would give her a new start and a new perspective even thought I've heard from some it was a surprise for her to go into the Navy police as she had never had an interest before, it was more like her guardians had pushed her, I don't know personally of the girl or her family just that my friend advised me that she wanted a little help and I couldn't think anyone better then you Gibbs, and I know your team have had extra work load lately"

"Okay, I would just like to be informed next time" retorted Gibbs knowing they could always do with an extra pair of hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed slowly, as there was no calls no emergencies just the paperwork. The elevator made it's 'ding' followed by the sound of high heels they echoed in the oddly calm squad room. Tony couldn't help himself and looked over to see a young beautiful women with long dark brown hair standing looking around in confusion. She was average height and was curvy in all the right places with a slim waist which was brought in tighter by her high waisted skinny jeans and a slightly see through shirt. He could see from his seat that she had dazzling blue eyes and a familiar sharp nose. He could see her obvious distress and walked over to see if she was okay.

"Hi, I'm special agent DiNozzo, are you okay? You look lost!"

The young woman turned to look at him and gave him a warm smile "Hi, yeah sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed, I've had a busy week" She reached out to shake his hand, Tony noticed her wrist tattoo it said hope, love and peace, it was delicate and feminine although it looked like the skin was marked and scarred around it.

She continued "I've been sent from the royal British Navy police, I've been sent to assist special agent Gibbs" she scanned the room and Tony felt something in her persona change. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he should be on his was back to the squad room now, I am part of his team I'll take you to meet the others" he led her over to the 'bull pen'.

As on queue, Gibbs stormed in, he looked over to see who intruded on his team the young women strolled over with a gleam in her eye, she walked over to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm agent Gibbs, I've been sent from the Royal British Navy police to assist your team" she said in a cheery voice although Gibbs just continued to stare at her.

Tony glanced to McGee who had sensed the rising tension and slumped into his chair, then to his calm faced leader, then to the young woman "Your agent Gibbs?" Tony questioned looking puzzled.

"Yes!" She laughed "I know, I and the special agent here share a name, but it was bound to happen its a common name" she said as she began to blush.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your first name" Special agent Gibbs asked calmly. The young women turned from Tony and looked into Gibbs striking blue eyes "oh of course, I'm Kelly" she said still flustered.

"How convenient" he muttered under his breath. "DiNozzo, find our new agent a desk and introduce her to the rest of the team and give her a quick brief on the building the grounds, the rules, fire escapes all that" he turned to the new agent and handed her some files he had picked off his desk as she went to grab the he pulled them back "damn, I forgot to sign them"

The girl let out a gasp as she saw the blood on her thumb "why is it always paper cuts that hurt the most?" Special agent Gibbs looked at her "Oh, let me grab you a tissue, keep some pressure on it" after a few moments she dropped the tissue in the bin and turned to follow Tony. While she had her back to him he reached in the bin grabbed the tissue then shot off into the lift.

After a rather quick tour of the not so interesting office Tony led her to her new desk. "So Kelly, that's all you need to know you should be all good. Heels on your first day?"

She looked up from her new desk. "Why not, it's all about a good impression" she said smiling looking straight into Tony's eyes.

"So that's why your wearing a Victoria secrets bra to work, thought you would have gone for something more practical" He whispered grining but Kelly didn't lose her cool.

"It's not just the bra" she whispered in his ear. He stumbled backwards suddenly getting hot under the collar, Kelly just smiled once again "and I'm meeting long lost friends after here, so I wanted to look good"

After regaining a little composure Tony continued "yeah, it must be horrible to move to a whole new country"

"Well, where else better then America? It similar to England in some ways it's not like I moved to the middle of the desert is it? Even though it does all look the same, I got lost on the way back to my new apartment last night after buying milk, no idea how I'll find where I am meeting my friends tonight" said Kelly looking a little embarrassed.

Tony grinned "I'll help you find where you need to be, and I can be your tour guide around the city help you find your way around"

Once again blushing Kelly agreed "6 o'clock", Tony returned to his desk feeling he had accomplished his daily tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs stepped out of the lift and heard the usual racket of Abby's music.

"Turn it off!" He shouted to be heard.

"Hi Gibbs, no need to be mean, who rattled your cage?"

Gibbs looked at Abby with her gothic clothes and make-up he could never be mad at her, she was like a daughter to him.

"Take the blood off this tissue, match it to mine see what happens" he asked but still with a hint of worry and frustration.

"Keep it between us yeah ab's?"

"Of course"

He kissed her on the cheek and left he needed some air "I'll be back soon"

As he walked down the street, he was going over how stupid he sounded _so what, she has the same name_ as he stopped off a his usual coffee bar and took a seat _but those eyes, they looked so familiar like I had looked into them before_ he shook his head, he needed to stop thinking like this, he had seen the dead body of his little girl laid on that autopsy table. If it was her, _who had been looking after her? Why was she in England? Why was she alive? And ... Why was she now in his team?_ He knew something wasn't right he could feel it in his gut and that was never wrong.

Kelly looked up to absorb her new surroundings, she looked over at the young shy guy and realised that she hadn't spoken a word to him. She walked over to his desk and introduced herself, she asked about what he was doing and even though she didn't fully understand everything that he said she wanted to understand and wanted to help on whatever McGee was doing, he began to teach her of the processes on which she genuinely found interesting she had always been up for learning something new. After working hard they gave themselves a little break, McGee never really had people to talk technology with so this was a nice change, he wanted to know what else she was interested in and more about her as no one seemed to ask although he had a good idea why.

"So ... You lived in England"

"Yeah I moved from South America when I was young girl, I can't really remember it"

"What a life changing decision, your parents must be brave, mine would never do anything like that"

"Well my guardians felt like I would have a better life in England as they had got themselves into some trouble, I was too young to understand"

McGee felt a hit of guilt, as he read in Kelly's notes that she did not know her parents but was adpoted by a wealthy family who had ties to Europe, America and Asia. Although he still managed to bring them up and he saw the pain in her eyes. "Did you enjoy living with your guardians, the director mentioned you were having a bit of trouble with them?"

"Yeah .... They were fine ... Well not what I would have chosen for myself ... Or anyone really, they were part Mexican and I always knew there was something not right about them, especially when we had to leave for England. They were always pushing me for the Navy they said that's what they believed to suit me, I didn't want to do it, and they used to wind me up saying all those things about him, I didn't want to believe them"

"They said what about who?" McGee inquired feeling more then confused feeling like he had missed a huge part of the story

"Oh... Erm ... What. No one, I don't know. Oh look at the time I better go back to my desk and do some work. Bye McGee, Thanks" she excused herself and rushed over to her desk hiding behind her computer screen. She was never like this, what was going on she thought as she tried to compose herself.

 

"You ready?" Kelly jumped and looked up as she looked at the face of a smiling DiNozzo

"Oh yeah of course, today has gone so fast, what happened to Gibbs I only saw him once?"

"Yeah he does that" Tony wasn't lying he did often disappear but he knew this was for a different reason all together. They got to the bar with time to spare so they decided to have a drink first Tony been the gentleman offered to buy the first round and had left for the bar, he was looking back over at the table where he and Kelly were sat. She had her back to him and she leaned forward her elbows resting a little on the table he could see her bra through her shirt and when studying it he saw a small flower tattoo climbing up her back _very sexy_ he thought as his body temperature was rising. He saw Kelly pick up her phone he assumed it was her friends so he walked back over with their drinks.

"Yeah I got here fine, yeah I got to NCIS, they are all really nice. No!" Her voice raised so Tony to stopped behind her to listen "of course I saw him, I'll get the job done" Kelly slammed the phone down, and Tony sat down at the table like he had never paused to eavesdrop.

"You okay? Or do people not say bye on the phone in England?" Tony joked

"I'm fine just a friend wondered if I had settled into my new apartment and met the team and my new boss, that's all nothing important"

After Kelly's friends arrived, she introduced them to Tony.

"Nice to meet you, I'll be on my way now"

"What?" Kelly jumped up in front of Tony "you can't go now"

"Well your friends are here"

"You think I just wanted someone to bring me here and wait till they got here, I'm not that mean please stay, have food with us I don't want you to leave"

After they had finished all the food, a few bottles of wine and had a very long catch up, Kelly's friends excused themselves as they had to get up early for work the next day.

Kelly now quite tipsy turned to Tony "your not leaving me are you? It's only 11.30, the night is still young, I haven't partied American style before. Please let's go to a club, only a couple drinks I promise" she looked at Tony with a cheeky gleam in her eyes.

He sighed, but still couldn't say no, he knew he was going to regret going to work with a hang over but what the hell. Even though he did remember McGee saying that in Kelly's notes she was known to be a bit of a party girl, this was meant to be a new start. Oh well, why not he thought!

They got to the club and Kelly headed to the bar "lets be crazy for my first night out in the USA, I wanna do it in style!" After waiting she got the attention of the bar man, she pointed over to something chilling in the fridge Tony couldn't properly see, he turned to look at the girls on the dance floor.

He could hear the bar man "would you like glasses?"

"Nah! It won't be lasting too long" Kelly giggled

"That's $300 please"

What?!? Tony thought, but when he turned he saw Kelly with two large bottles of champagne in her hands.

"You must be crazy" he exclaimed

"I wanna do this right" she shouted as she raised the bottle to her lips

McGee was right she is a party animal

The first bottles went extremely quickly, and it had seemed to have gone straight to their heads, Kelly headed over to the bar and bought the same again, she headed on to the dance floor with Tony who was feeling the most tipsy he'd been in a while, he looked at Kelly not knowing what she was going to do next and he loved that. She put her thumb over the top of the bottle and began to shake it, she was giving him a wicked smile as he looked into her sharp blue eyes, she lifted the bottle up and took her thumb off the top, it exploded everywhere, they carried on dancing as them and everyone around was getting covered in champagne, luckily everyone was so drunk they found it hilarious, Kelly drank the last of the exploding champagne.

She leaned in to his ear "I think I need to go home and change"

As soon as she closed her apartment door Tony had picked her up against the wall hungrily kissing her lips and neck. They stumbled their way to Kelly's bedroom stripping each other as they went, they fell on the bed and carried on rolling around with just their underwear on. Tony reached to unhook her bra "I've wanted to take this off all day, and matching pants, _expensive_ " he smirked, as he kissed up her back examining her tattoo that swept round from her ribs and climbed a little up her back, it wasn't too big, but it was highly detailed flowers it really was a work of art.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ring Ring! Ring Ring!**

Kelly's arm reached over to her bedside table she grabbed her phone her head pounding by the racket it was making.

"Hello" she managed in her croaky weak voice

 _"Hi"_ It was Gibbs, and she could already tell by his tone that he was pissed

Kelly started to come to her senses, and panicked as she saw daylight creeping through her window " Oh! I'm so sorry, my alarm woke me up but I felt so ill I must have fallen back to sleep, I'm so so sorry I'll be there soon"

Gibbs stayed he's usual calm self _"no problem, just get here when you can, and don't let it happen again"_ he then put the phone down.

Kelly threw her aching head back down in the pillow, her mind replaying the nights events her stomach fluttered a little as she remembered.

"Don't worry Kelly he's like that with everyone" Tony laughed but it made his head hurt so he soon stopped. " I never really expected to be waking up next to you today"

"Neither did I, but we better hurry we're both so late!" After they both had a shower and a quick fumble they managed to get dressed and head out to work, they knew they were already so late so they might as well milk it.

Tony couldn't keep his eyes open at work, he was so hungover all he wanted to do was go home and sleep he'd had to get a shower to get rid of the champagne smell then run home for a new set of clothes. He just wanted his head ache to disappear but he knew that would never happen with GIbbs' head slaps. He looked at Kelly who shared his pain, he couldn't believe what they had done last night.

"Hey Kelly"

"What?!" She groaned from her head lying on the desk

"Why is that I am Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Gibbs is also Special Agent Gibbs but your just Agent Gibbs when we do the same job?"

Kelly managed to pull her head up even though she didn't know why she had wasted the energy on such a pointless question "because I'm British, it doesn't need to be stated that we're special"

Tony laughed to himself, Kelly really was something else.

The lift door opened and Gibbs stepped out to see Abby working hard in her lab, thank god she didn't have her music on full blast as she usually does, he still hadn't cleared his head from yesterday.

"Hey Ab's I know I didn't come back yesterday, but I needed time. What did you find?"

"The DNA matched Gibbs" she replied not knowing how he'd take the news

"She's mine?! ... That's my little girl?" He was truly stunned however his tone quickly changed to anger "Where the hell has she been all this time? Who took her? Who was the young girl's body I buried? Why have I not been there?" Gibbs climbed back in the elevator not able to fully look Abby in the eyes.

"Kelly, we need to talk, conference room 1 now" he commanded as he reached the squad room. When they had both sat down and grabbed a glass of water, he had no idea how he was going to do it but he started to explain.

"I have something to tell you, it's not easy"

"Oh Gibbs, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be late. I do want to start fresh here"

"No, it's not that. I don't know how to say it and I'm just confused as you will be. I'm sorry but I'm your father, I've had a DNA test and its proved it"

Kelly seemed less shocked then he expected "Oh ... Wow, this is confusing" She just paused but then looked up into her fathers eyes and them changing "why was I brought up in England? What happened to my mum? Did you not want me or something?" She said trying to hide the anger that was building up inside her.

"I don't know the answer to some of those questions, all I can tell you is what happened, and why I assumed you were dead" Gibbs informed Kelly on the case of what he believed to be her death and explained that her body was never fully identified and that's why this has happened. Still the pieces didn't fit, there was so much unexplained, but it was Gibbs, he was going to find out.

The next two weeks had flown by, both Gibbs and Kelly had taken a little time of work to get to know each other, share life stories and tell the rest of the team. But what Gibbs really wanted to do was meet Kelly's mysterious guardians, and ask them how the hell they got his daughter although he did not let on to Kelly about the latter part. So in the second week Kelly agreed to take Gibbs to England, it was only for 4 days but that was enough, the team needed them and they could not really afford to go on holiday and leave them.

 

**In England**

"This is my old apartment, I still own it and it's storing all my old stuff at the moment, I do miss it thought" Kelly continued as she began to open the door, felt like she'd been talking for hours non-stop, like she was nervous. They entered the apartment they were swarmed by men in masks the last thing Gibbs saw was Kelly been pushed to the floor before something hit him on the back of his head, and it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at NCIS**

"It's nice Gibbs not been here, not do we not really have to do any work, I've also been left in charge which means your my bitch probie" taunted Tony for like the 3rd time that day.

"I'm not, just give it up Tony and find something to do" said a clearly frustrated McGee. _Beep_ "oh, an email from an unknown user, should I open it?"

"Live life on the edge probie" Tony joked

McGee suddenly became pale as he was unable to make his brain form any words to come out of his mouth.

"What is it McLoser?" Tony said as he looked over McGee's shoulder, but he was just as shocked. He soon turned into Gibbs "Put it on the plasma screen, and find out where it came from"

"It's a live feed video, I'll find the IP address"

"Ziva, Please go tell Abby, Ducky and Palmer. They should know then we can all work together"

What they saw upset them, as they slowly began to panic more and more. It was a live video feed of Gibbs, him tied to a chair in a large room, he appeared with his eyes closed and not moving they feared the worst.

**Back in England**

Gibbs was struggling to come round his head was pounding and he couldn't open his eyes, he could here muffled noises behind him, he soon came to realise that it was his 'new' daughters voice she seemed upset, he was trying desperately to open his eyes, the pounding in his head becoming worse. He knew that Kelly was upset he wanted to help her. He calmed himself down so he could try and focus on what she was saying, her tone had changed she was now angry.

"He told me the truth, you lied to me, you don't know him at all" Kelly choked, she'd been crying.

"I promise you that's what happened, he's an agent of course he's made up these lies he could have found you anytime he wanted to he has the technology" Said a male voice that Gibbs couldn't recognise, he had a strange accent.

"Well I guess that's true ... I don't know anymore, I was always so sure before" her anger beginning to subside and sadness once again taking over.

"I did this for you, we love you. We are your family not him. Your so valuable to us. Do you want all this taken away from you? You wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for us, this huge apartment your car, the money! everything!" the mystery voice said again at a buliding volume.

"I know I'm sorry, I'll do it" she sobbed. "But why do you need that?" She pointed over to the video camera

"So you'll never forget what you did for your family" the male voice teased sounding more evil then ever.

It returned quiet, the pounding in Gibbs head seemed to be burning him it was that sore. He managed to open his eyes the light streaming into the room from the large windows over looking the busy streets below was making him want to shut them again, he knew he had to stay awake. After trying to move his arms he realised he was tied up there was no way he was going to break free, but he needed to save Kelly, he just wanted to protect her. He glanced up and saw a camera on a shelf pointing at him the little red light was on so he knew he was been filmed, he had no idea it was getting streamed live though. His face was suddenly in the shade he looked around to see what was blocking the light. It was Kelly her face bright red and her eyes slightly swollen from crying too much, mascara had run down her face over her perfect pale skin and her rosy cheeks. He was so happy that she was okay, she was safe, Kelly extended her arm out to him, we'll so he thought. He looked Kelly straight into her beautiful piercing blue eyes as she pointed a gun to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the location changes from NCIS to England. I added the headings in so I didn't seeme that I was just jumping all over the place. I hope you could follow it. Most of all I hope your enjoying it! Thanks for reading! :D x


	7. Chapter 7

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"But never what I wanted ... I wanted a family" Kelly whispered as she scanned around her living room looking at the three masked men laying dead on the floor. Kelly was a trained killer she knew that she was quick and that she wouldn't miss, and even though the man was right she had killed before it never got any easier especially when they had raised her since she was a young girl and in her very own house. "I'm sorry dad! I didn't know what I was thinking they had lied to me for so long, your nothing like I imagined your a whole lot more and I love you"

"I love you too kid"

Kelly had rushed him to the hospital she had no choice, he had lost a lot of blood but he was going to be okay, the cut from the impact had been stitched up, but she still couldn't stop thinking about what laid on her floor at home.

"What am I going to do dad? I'm going to have to go to jail"

"Call the team, let me talk to the director he will sort this is was self defence, you did the right thing, don't panic I'll sort it" he knew it all sounded a bit _little to late_ , but now that he could protect his daughter he was going to at every opportunity, he had only just met her _again_ but he didn't want to miss any more time away from her. Kelly grabbed the phone out of her bag, 15 missed calls since they had been at the hospital it was McGee she had to tell him sometime, she pressed the call button.

"Hey McGee"

_"Hey, are you okay? We saw everything, the video camera you pointed at was streaming straight to us"_

"What?! You must think I'm awful, honestly I'm so sorry. I love you guys"

_"It's fine, we forgive you, you gave us a scare, are you at the hospital?"_

"Yes, he's fine the cut to his head and been cleaned and stitched, he's on an IV but it's all looking good it shouldn't be too long and he can fly again"

Gibbs signalled Kelly "get McGee to put the director on the phone"

Kelly handed the phone to Gibbs

"Hi director Vance you are aware of the situation ... so you understand? ... Send them now Kelly will give you the address ... I want it done within the next hour before we go back ... Thank you"

 

They climbed back in to Kelly's porche 911 and she drove her dad back to her apartment so he was able to rest after he had been discharged.

"It's been sorted, they've gone it's clean. The deeds are in your name and the car"

"Thank you so much, I can't believe how stupid I've been" Kelly said as she started to well up. "But I won't really need them now"

"What?" Gibbs looked over puzzled

"Well why would I live in England when my family live in America" she replied matter of factly

"It's a shame I know Tony would of loved this car" Gibbs grinned to himself as he thought of his beloved team, which had always been his surrogate family.

"I could get it shipped over as a gift, maybe to try and say sorry. I know it's second hand but I'm sure he won't mind. I was getting bored with the colour anyway, forget silver, I want the black one now" Kelly laughed

"So your a little spoilt brat then" Gibbs joked "I'm sorry I was not around to see you grow up, I have a feeling my bank balance isn't though"


	8. Chapter 8

**A week later - Back at NCIS**

Kelly and McGee sat at his desk as they played with McGee's new MacBook.

"This really is too much" McGee said blushing

"Well I told you, the director swung it so that the gang members that died their money came to me, since they called me family and all! I'd saved some quite a bit up anyway when I knew I was coming to America, I want you to have it, I know you have an appreciation for technology and this is for home not at work, and McGee we've grown really close your like my best friend _not like i've actually had that many friends before_ why wouldn't I want you to have it!" Kelly kissed him on the cheek.

Tony was sat at his desk and began to sigh, "jealous are we?" Kelly joked "was it the mac or the kiss? I can never tell with you"

"Well I have the memories of more then that don't I" Tony grinned, Kelly blushed as it all came flooding back she had nearly forgotten about that she felt flutters in her stomach as she remember their night togther. Tony could obviously see what had just happened "you wanna get a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah sure" Kelly thankful so she could catch some fresh air, they climed into the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor, as the doors closed Tony hit the switch, the lift jolted to a stop and the lights dimmed and Kelly let out a little scream.

"It's okay" Tony joked as he grabbed the side of her face and began to kiss her. Kelly was a little unsure but soon responded to the kiss. He picked her up and began to feel up her thighs, Kelly let out a quiet moan.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The pair jumped with the sound and let go of each other Kelly grabbed her phone.

"It's McGee" she mouthed at Tony, showing him the phone's display.

"Hello" she answered, but the voice that replied wasn't McGee at all it was her dad

_"Is the lift broken?"_

"Erm ... Erm"

_"You were meant to be getting coffee"_

"I am!"

_"Well the lift has been on the same floor for a while and ... It has CCTV"_

"I can explain dad!"

_"I don't want to know"_

Kelly and Tony smartened themselves up as she was re-telling the phone conversation to him, they both felt really embarrassed and couldn't stop laughing as they were passing reception to the coffee bar, the receptionist called them over. "Agent Gibbs, There you are! There is a parcel outside that you need to sign for I called your office they said you got in the lift 5 minutes ago, that's why I'm surprised just to be seeing you"

"Okay thank you, I'll go get it now" As the walked outside into the car park they saw a large lorry that had cars parked on it, and Kelly saw her Porsche was nicely parked in a spot in the shade she walked over to the guy in the truck signed and he gave her the keys.

She passed them to Tony. "There you go"

"What?!" He laughed

"I've ordered a new one and Gibbs said that would love it and I want you to have it if it will make you happy"

"It does thank you so much, you always make me happy" he smiled "should I test drive it to yours later?" He winked

"I would love you to, but now my dad is on our case and McGee is already coming round, sorry love maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay" but he still stormed off in a pretend sulk.

"Getting Jeleous of McGee are we?" Kelly shouted across the car park in a fit of giggles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Later on in the Evening**

"Honestly, thank you McGee, your the best friend I could ever ask for" she said as she climbed on to her massive comfy sofa in her apartment and cuddled up next to him.

"I only helped to sort all the boxes sent from England out, not a big deal"

"Well it is to me, nobody else offered to help did they?! Do you want another drink?"

"I'll get one don't worry" he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses, he accidentally dropped one on the floor and cut himself Kelly heard what was going on and rushed over to see what had happened.

"I'll clean this up McGee don't worry" she said as she bent to the floor.

"Where are your plasters?"

"In the bathroom, the top cupboard next to the sink"

As McGee headed to the bathroom he accidentally knocked into some draws near the toilet making it's contents fly all over. Kelly was just in fits of giggles "are you planning to destroy my house today, that we took so long sorting out?"

"I'm sorry" McGee stuttered as he bent down to the floor to pick everything up which made him blush even more. When Kelly regained her composure she went into the bathroom to help him _again_  when she walked through the door she noticed lots of tampons rolling all over the floor and a very red McGee

"It's okay" she laughed "it's just an accident, the joys of been a women eh?! You have to be stocked up! I haven't bought any in a while actually, you'll have to and help me do a house/food shop it's so boring" she continued picking the tampons then it hit her, she hadn't bought any because she didn't need to, she hasn't been on her period for ages.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she fell to the floor

"What is it, are you okay?" Panicked McGee

"I haven't had a period since I've been working at NCIS that's been nearly 2 months"

McGee just stared silently, Kelly thought back to her time before she moved to America, so much had happened since then. There hadn't been anybody.

There was only one person she could think of...

_How can I tell him? How am I going to tell my dad?_

The only person ... after her first day at NCIS ... Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed part one, Thank you very much for actually making it to the end! ;)   
> Part Two will focus on how Kelly will cope with this new overload of information in her life and DRAMA! :') You gotta love it!


End file.
